A Fresh Start
by Dreamingdaily13
Summary: What would happen if one day changed your life forever? That happened for Kendall. One day she wakes up with any memory of anything that happened, or who she is. Will she ever remember again, or will her memory be lost forever?


**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another story and this story was inspired by my mind, and a tiny bit by the book "If I Stay" I guess. Thanks to Stacy for helping me with the start of this! But yeah, that's it for now! Hope you enjoy!**

Have you ever woken up in a strange bed with no memory of what happened before?

Because I have; and it's not fun.

**FLASHBACK**

I was heading over to my best friend's house on the way one way road with the radio on. I was jamming out to my favorite song when a car was coming right at me in the opposite direction. I tried to move over onto the grass, but the car hit the driver door in. Then, the world turned black.

**CURRENT TIME**

When I woke up, I heard beeping noises. With my eyes still closed, I tried to move my arm to shut the beeping off, but when I moved my arm, a shooting pain went up through it.

"Oh, she's moving!" I heard a voice call. It sounded like a woman's voice, very concerned.

"Oh my gosh, she is!" said another girl's voice, this time younger. She came over and touched my hand.

"Doctor!" A final voice called, this time a male, and it sounded a little bit older then the first voice.

I was about to open my eyes when a new set of shoes and voices came.

"Kendall?" a male voice asked me, older than the other one, so this voice had to be the Doctor's, I thought.

I opened my eyes only to see people all around my… bed? Since when I was in a bed?

"Hi?" I said, more of a question before going into a coughing fit.

"Get her some water." The man in the long white jacket told the girl in a blue top and pants.

The blue colored lady came back and gave me some water.

I looked around the room a little bit and realized there was a lot of white, and wires going to my body?

I was about to ask when white lab coat person started to speak again.

"Kendall, my name is Dr. Banner and this is my nurse, Ashley." He said, pointing to himself, and the woman dressed in all blue.

Not trusting my voice, I just waved my hand hello.

"Kendall, how are you feeling?" he asked me, only focused on me.

"Um okay I think?" I replied, not totally sure who everyone else was in the room.

"You think. Alright, I suppose that should be normal. Does anything hurt too badly?" He asked me, looking for signs of pain on my face.

Once he said that, my head started to hurt, or the pain became more obvious, as with the rest of my body.

"Um, my head and the rest of my body hurts." I told him.

As soon as I said that, I saw the people faces turn from joy to confusion and concern. I still was trying to figure out who they were….

"That should be expected." Dr. Banner said, starting to trail off.

"I just have one question." I said, getting everyone's attention back.

"What happened to me?" I asked, starting with the most simple question, even though I had so many more swirling around my head.

"You don't remember?" Dr. Banner asked me, at least, I think that's what he said his name was.

"No, I don't, sorry Dr. Banner?" I asked, stumbling at his last name.

"Yes, Dr. Banner. Kendall, you were in a severe car accident." Dr. Banner said, concern starting to show on his face.

"You're sure you don't remember anything?" He asked again, hoping I could remember something, I felt like.

I sat there for a couple minutes, trying to think of something, anything to explain why I was here, wherever this is and what happened and who these people were.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't." I said, almost breaking down in tears.

Dr. Banner sighed "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Everyone in the room asked at once, concern etched in our voices and some of our faces.

"I'm afraid Kendall has lost her memory…" Dr. Banner said, after a couple minutes.

**AN: And that's chapter 1! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated! Thanks again for reading and I'll talk to you guys again when I update this! **


End file.
